The invention relates to a transom window and, more particularly, to an opening transom panel and hinge included in a window assembly with an exemplary application in the transportation industry, such as a motor coach or bus vehicle. The window can be an egress or non-egress style window. Additionally, the window can be a flush style window where the frame is hidden when viewed from outside of the vehicle, or the window could be a style where the frame, or a portion of the frame, is exposed when viewed from outside the vehicle.
This type of window is common to the transportation industry in the bus/motor coach applications as well as the railroad car application. Opening transom type windows are also found in residential and commercial building applications.
It would be desirable to provide an efficient, compact, and easily manufactured and serviceable hinge for the transom window panels.